1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a data processing system and more particularly to a measurement and alignment system for platform features. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a computer aided feature alignment system.
2. Background
An aircraft is one type of platform with features requiring alignment. In an aircraft, a number of sensors are used by the flight deck to obtain data about the aircraft and the environment around the aircraft. The integrity of that sensor data relies upon the proper alignment and positioning of the sensors. Aircraft or platforms that utilize multiple sensors require that each sensor be pointing to or receiving data from a known direction. The primary direction of a platform is typically developed from a gyroscope.
A gyroscope is used to establish the primary reference location on the platform, using the Navigation Gyroscope Tray. In order to provide measurement of sensor alignment on an aircraft platform, the platform is leveled with the Earth and the gyroscope is powered up and allowed to stabilize. The angular position of the gyroscope is zeroed so that the current attitude of the gyroscope can be the reference to which all future measurements will be registered. The starting time is recorded and the gyroscope is removed from the primary location and placed in a tray at a sensor location.
In order to take these measurements, the sensors are removed from their locations and replaced with a tray that can accommodate the gyroscope. When a gyroscope is placed into a tray at a sensor location, the gyroscope is again allowed to stabilize and the angular measurements are then recorded. The gyroscope is then returned to the primary location and checked for drift in relation to the starting measurement. If the measurement is within acceptable limits, the process is repeated for the remainder of sensor locations of a platform. This manual process is time consuming and labor intensive. Gyroscopes are also affected by the precession error caused by the Earth's movement reacting on the gyro, which limits the amount of time that can be used to perform a measurement set without incurring accumulated error.
Therefore, it is advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.